Lost Souls In Revelry
by The One In The Darkness
Summary: Hiccup has just woken up in a psychiatric hospital without a foot, but he doesn't understand what's wrong with him. He meets Elsa, a loud girl unafraid of everything, well almost. She struggles with inner demons. There is something sinister hiding at the hospital, maybe no one here was actually insane. Hiccelsa AU "Revelry, what does the word even mean?"
1. Chapter 1: Wake up, darling

My second story! Please check out the first if you haven't seen it, it's a jelsa. I am a fan of both Jelsa and Hiccelsa, and I'm not ashamed. Please enjoy this story!

"Who's this?"

"Patient 3843. Hiccup."

Hiccup was such a strange name, surely it didn't belong to him.

Hiccup did not dare open his eyes. His body felt heavy, like lifting a finger was lifting weights.

He felt a paper like material covering his whole body, like a jumpsuit. A soft cotton blanket pulled him against a sandpaper mattress.

He tasted remnants of some kind of slip in his mouth. It tasted like beans, overcooked or something.

Hiccup heard a man and woman talk about him as if he was asleep.

"The latest patient." The man said. "Child's department?"

"Actually the teen department."

He was a teenager? Ok then. Hiccup had only just learned his name, it seemed crazy that he was a teenager, not much younger. He had no memories to go by. Until he opened his eyes he had no idea what he even looked like.

He was in a white room, the thing that had been poking into him was an IV. Whatever that meant. Those two letters lay on the bag that the wire in his arm was connected to. On his left was a mirror.

His face was large and flat. Thick eyebrows over his rectangle green eyes. A button nose and thin lips.

"How old?" The man asked.

"Fifteen."

Ok he thought.

Hiccup turned his hand over, his palms were red and his knuckles were bruised and purple.Freckles were like sprinkles all over his face.

Oh how he craved a cupcake. He didn't remember much, but one thing Hiccup remembered was the sweet taste of strawberry cupcakes.

"Hiccup… No last name?"

No last name. Did he need one?

"Apparently not."

A nurse appeared in the reflection. She was tall and yellow-haired, wearing a paper hat and white dress. She slowly took off the IV, putting a bandaid where it had been.

"Darling." The nurse coaxed. "Wake up."

Hiccup turned his head, seeing a bald man with a clipboard stare at him.

The nurse pushed Hiccup to a sitting position.

"Where-" His voice was strange, the words like puddy in his mouth.

"You're at Saint Minnie's psychiatric hospital."

Psychiatric. That was such a large word. What did it mean. Was it large as to confuse people? Elude them to it's meaning?

"You're in you're room." The nurse continued. "Shall I take you to the gardens? You can meet some kids your age."

She spoke to Hiccup as if he was a child. He nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do. Another nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

Why did he need a wheelchair? The nurse pushed off his covers. That was why.

Instead of two feet, he had one bare one and a stump. A little past his knee, there was no leg. There was nothing.

He hopped to the wheelchair, grasping on the arm of the nurse. He fell into the surprisingly comfortable seat and was rolled out of the room.

With his hands in his lap, Hiccup watched white hallways pass other rooms like his. Some kids his age were being guided out into the gardens as well. Hiccup was pushed down a ramp and sat next to a fine wooden bench.

The gardens were beautiful. A water fountain sat in the middle, spurting out fresh, crystalline, water. Other kids were out there too, some were in wheelchairs, most sitting on the stone and dirt grounds or aimlessly walking around.

Next to Hiccup was a bed of yellow five petaled flowers with a large plate of little brown circles. Sunflowers they were called. Sunflowers.

Sitting on the edge of the water fountain was a girl who looked to be his age. She had pure white hair, fluffy like the clouds. It was done in a messy bun, many strands of hair loose, falling on her face. The girl's eyes were blue, a very light blue. They stared at Hiccup, reading him. She wore the same thing that Hiccup wore, but it was tighter on her, hugging her thin, creaky body.

In the girl's bone like fingers, was a thick blue book with silver letters on the spine.

Dictionary.

Hiccup didn't know what that meant. What stood out to him was diction, then their was 'ary'. What those things were was a mystery to him.

The girl sat up confidently, and stomped over to Hiccup.

She held out her free hand, a serious expression on her face.

"I'm Elsa." She deadpanned.

Hiccup weakley took her hand, it felt soft, but strong like a piece of metal with a fabric over it.

"Hiccup…" He replied.

"That's a strange name." Elsa said sitting on the bench next to him.

"I- I know." Hiccup mumbled.

"It's an action not a noun." Elsa flipped to a certain page and traced a line with her finger.

"What?" Hiccup shifted in his seat.

"A hiccup is- an involuntary spas-m- of the diaphragm- and respiratory organs, with a sudden- closure of the- glottis- and a characteristic sound like that of a cough."

"Oh.." Hiccup breathed.

Elsa's eyes skipped from her book onto Hiccup, first at his lower half, then his face. "You just have one foot."

Hiccup was feeling offended now. "Well you have white hair!"

"It's a condition." Elsa said immediately. She closed her book and set it beside her. "What happened to you?"

Hiccup looked down at his stump. "I don't know."

Elsa picked up her book again. "Maybe they'll put a peg on it or something."

A peg? "What's a peg."

Elsa was right on it. She flipped to a page, her finger right under the word. "A a short cylind-rical piece of wood, metal, or plastic, typically tap- tapered at one end, that is used for holding things together, hanging things on, or marking a position." She slumped. "That's not- hm. It sort of replaces a leg." She shrugged.

"Where are we?" Hiccup murmured.

"A psychiatric hospital." Elsa stated.

"What's that?" Hiccup weaved his fingers together.

"They've pronounced you insane and now you're here with all the rejects."

He knew what that meant. "But I'm not-"

Elsa cut him off. "And I'm not either! But our parents stuffed us in here and they convinced us that we were insane and so it happened!"

"Why-"

"NO!" Elsa yelled. "I'll ask the questions!"

That was when Hiccup noticed scars on her wrists. The ones closest to her palm were older, a darker red. But as the line went down, they got newer, fresher.

"May I ask just one more?" Hiccup began.

Elsa calmed down. "One more."

"Why are you here?" Hiccup said, his gaze on the scars.

He could tell that Elsa knew what he meant. She pulled her sleeve over the scars. "I was diagnosed to suicidal to function in normal society." Elsa held her chin high. "So they stuck me here- so that I would not kill myself."

"Oh…"

"Now what's with your voice?" Elsa hissed.

Hiccup held up his hands. "I don't know! Stop insulting me!"

"You'll get your fair share of that here!" Elsa barked.

Elsa sat up. She stormed off, leaving her dictionary on the bench.

"Hey! You forgot-" but their was no point, she was gone.

Hiccup picked up the book and flipped through it. So many words, and so many meanings of them. Some of the words were tagged, words like bipolar.

Characterized by both manic and depressive episodes, or manic ones only. Of a person suffering from bipolar disorder.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't know her name

Hiccup got used to his new lifestyle quickly. 'Wake time' was at nine, the nurses guided the children to the cafeteria, where they ate cinnamon porridge. Most people ate alone, next to each other, but alone. For two hours the children spent time in the gardens, then went for lunch, then spent another hour in the gardens. They were then left to their rooms, therapy everyday at different times for different children. Dinner, at six was the last 'social' time. Bedtime was at eight.

Hiccup remained in his wheelchair, though he was told they were making something for him. Even though he was pushed by a nurse, Hiccup practiced controlling his wheelchair in his room.

Hiccup didn't know how he could read. It was some instinct or something. He would search up the long complicated words that people said.

For example, psychiatric was 'relating to mental illness or its treatment.

"a psychiatric disorder"'

Hiccup spent most of his time reading that dictionary. He didn't see Elsa, so he couldn't have given it back.

One day he was in the gardens, during the daily activity time. Hiccup was looking at the words beginning with C. Cage, Cake, Camera.

Camera was interesting. A device for recording visual images in the form of photographs, film, or video signals.

He didn't know what those meant, so he searched up video, film, and photograph.

Looking up the meaning of words lead him to other words, other meanings.

Hiccup sat in his usual spot, next to the sunflowers. He still didn't have anything resembling a leg below his knee, so he still sat in the wheelchair.

Hiccup heard Elsa's voice a little while away. It was softer now, not full of the spite that he'd experienced.

Hiccup realized he really should have hated her, been angry with her. But he knew that behind that anger was something else, something darker. It was something that was tearing her apart.

Hiccup put the dictionary in his lap and pulled his arms back to steer the wheels of the chair.

He managed to push himself near her voice. He saw Elsa a fair distance away, she was in a circle with seven other children. She held a book out for all the children to see, entitled "Jack and Jill".

"Emilie?" Elsa said to a little blonde girl. The girl minty green eyes and rosy red cheeks. "Would you read this line?" Her thin fingers were under a line in the book.

"Jack fell done-" the little girl started.

"Down, darling." Elsa corrected her.

"Jack fell down and bumped his crown." Emilie continued, "What's a crown Elsie?"

Elsa pointed to the top of her head "Well in this case it's the top of your head."

A brown haired boy sat up. "You mean he broke his head?" The boy yelled.

The children all has horrified expressions, some even screamed.

Seeing there fear Elsa put on a stable expression, she even smiled. It only seemed a little disingenuous.

That word means not genuine, Hiccup remembered. Not entirely truthful

"Don't worry children." Elsa smiled sweetly. "Jack goes right home to bandage his head. And he helps his sister too."

A redhead with a long face stood up next. "Did he go to a place like this Elsie?"

"Well…." Elsa turned her head to the side, not sure of what to tell them. She smiled again. "Yes he did Amy. Yes he did."

She was humoring them. Psychiatric meant mental disorder. And so this hospital was for mental cases. Jack would have had a physical injury.

He wouldn't have gone here.

Elsa looked up to see Hiccup observing them. She smiled at him, a sparkle in her dulled eyes.

Elsa turned to the children again. "I'll be right back." She ruffled the hair of the redhead. "You're in charge till I get back."

The redhead jumped and grabbed the book.

Elsa sat up and walked up to Hiccup.

"Still no peg?" She joked, pulling out the P in the word.

Hiccup held up the book, "I was wondering if you wanted it back."

"Nah." Elsa shrugged. "I take them from the library, nobody else uses them so the nurses don't care what I do with them." Elsa pulled up a folding chair and sat down. "Go ahead and mark in it if you'd like."

Hiccup nodded. He wondered why she pulled up a chair, surely her legs weren't that tired yet.

Elsa noticed his confusion. "I like to be at eye level with those I'm talking to." She explained.

"Oh." A cough escaped him as soon as he said it.

"Excuse you." Elsa said with a laugh. She was joking again. "I'm sorry about what happened on your first day, what I said." But what wasn't a joke. She said it with a solemn expression, biting her lip.

"That's fine." Hiccup said. He really should have been angry, but he was actually sorry for her.

Elsa pulled a chunk of white hair behind her ear, it didn't stay back, some of it falling back into her face. But Elsa made no further efforts to hold it back.

Hiccup looked down at Elsa's arm, the one she had cut. There were new scars, redder than ever.

"Do you ever wonder why you can't remember anything?" Elsa whispered just over the sound of the water fountain.

Hiccup nodded. "That's actually the first thing I wondered."

Elsa held a strand of hair in front of her. Pulling her fingers from the her white scalp and the tip of her fingers.

"They told me it was part of the condition." Elsa deadpanned.

"I remember just-" Hiccup stammered. "Just a little bit."

Elsa turned to Hiccup. "What do you remember?"

"Cupcakes." Hiccup said feeling stupid. "I remember the taste of cupcakes."

Elsa chuckled. She wore a smile, but tears formed in her eyes. It was a sweet feeling, but brought sadness. "I remember eating chocolates with a little redheaded girl. She had two braids and a tiny green dress that was large for her."

Elsa leaned her chin on her hands. "She was special to me." She paused. "But I don't know her name."


	3. Chapter 3: It's pretty hidden

A moment of silence passed. The fountain's water rumbled into the pool of water. The wind whispered in one's ear, blowing the lightest leaves and strands of hair to one side. It sent shivers down your spine and goosebumps down your legs.

Elsa perked up. "How about I take you to the library?" she chirped.

"I guess." Hiccup mumbled.

Elsa got up and stood behind his chair. She grasped the handles.

"You don't have to-" he said as Elsa started to push him.

Elsa stopped in front of the children.

"Who wants to have the book for the day?" She asked.

All the children cheered and begged.

Elsa smiled "Who had it last time?"

Emilie raised her hand. "Me."

"Alright then." Elsa regripped the handles. "Jonathan gets it."

Elsa continued pushing him.

"I've got it- really." Hiccup's face was red with embarrassment.

They came up to the ramp inside.

"Suck it up, Hiccup." Elsa said, a nurse coming up to them.

"What are you doing, Elsa?" The nurse scoffed.

"Taking Mr. Hiccup to the library." Elsa stated proudly.

The nurse sighed. "Fine."

Elsa pushed Hiccup through the door and into the ominous white halls.

"It's pretty hidden, there isn't even a sign." Elsa took a right.

Hiccup turned to look at Elsa. "You go there often?"

"Yea." Elsa replied. "There's not a very wide selection but it's not too bad."

Hiccup tried to keep up with the turns Elsa made. A right, a left, straight for a while, then another left.

She came up to a pair of double doors. Elsa stopped pushing Hiccup and opened the left door.

"I'm sure you can take it from here." She instructed.

Hiccup grabbed the wheels again and pulled himself through the door. It was a wide room. It had four simple walls aligned with books. Most were dictionaries, others had different titles. The only furniture in the danky room was a flimsy white lawn chair.

Elsa walked into the room, grabbing a book from the left shelf. Goldilocks and the three bears.

Hiccup flipped through the randomly placed books. "Is there any order to these?"

"Nope." Elsa sighed. "Just placed there randomly."

Hiccup pulled out a book. It's cover was a spiteful black, golden letters on the spine reading "Lost Souls In Revelry".

"What's revelry?" Hiccup asked, staring at it.

Elsa pulled out a dictionary. It took her a few minutes but she finally found it.

"Revelry: lively and noisy festivities." Elsa nodded. "Why?"

"It's the title of this book." Hiccup explained. "Lost Souls In Revelry."

Elsa screwed up her face, "I've seen that book before. It was too damaged, could barely make it out."

Hiccup opened the book, it's pages were ripped, burnt, and cut. On the outside it was pristine and perfect, but the inside was hideous.

"I guess don't judge a book by it's cover, then." Hiccup chuckled.

Elsa shrugged in reply.

"I thought I told the nurses to stop letting you do this!"

Hiccup turned to see the bald doctor again.

"Dr. Philip!" Elsa hissed. "The nurses don't care!"

Dr. Philip stared at Hiccup for a moment, then turned back to Elsa.

"And now you drag another child into this! A disabled one no less!" He yelled at Elsa.

"Teaching kids to read is not a bad thing! And it is not written in the rules!" Elsa barked back at him.

The dictionary was tightly in her hand.

Hiccup put Lost Souls back in it's place.

Dr. Phillip took a small machine from his pocket and pressed a button. "Code Six. I'll also need a nurse."

Hiccup sat there, a mix between confusion and fear as two men came in. Dressed in black, and armor on their bodies. They had at least two knifes on their belts, and guns in holsters.

Dr. Phillip ripped the dictionary from Elsa's hands.

"NO!" She screamed.

The men grabbed her by the arms, lifting her off the ground.

"I did nothing wrong!" Elsa yelped in defiance. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Hiccup could only stare, he wanted to help, but it was impossible.

A nurse pushed him out as Elsa continued to scream, they warned her, telling her to stop, but she refused. Elsa stood her ground, but it didn't seem she had much ground to stand on.

Hiccup was returned to his room. Scared, scared for Elsa. He was mostly confused. What had Elsa done? Why was she being punished? How did they punish her? Her screams had followed him for a while. She yelled for them to stop, to let her go, but they didn't.

The nurse had not taken his dictionary. Hiccup rolled to a table, where the doctor had left an old ink pen.

Hiccup immediately underlined revelry.

His stomach lurched, though he tried to ignore it. He assured himself that Elsa was ok, but that did no help. He felt as if his intestines were being wrung out, like a wet rag. Maybe it was just the bland food.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream Or A Memory?

Was it a dream? Or was it a memory?

Hiccup was sitting on metal bleachers, using his knee as a hard surface for his thin leather notebook. He had two legs and two feet. Commotion rang in his ears, the cheering of classmates.

He was stretching this girl with sunshine hair, she was kicking a soccer ball, with such force one was left to wonder where it was gone. The ball ended up hitting a kid in between his legs, he curled over, while the girl and her friends started laughing.

She was cruel, but not always.

Much like the problem Elsa encountered, Hiccup had no recollection of the girl's name.

There were certain things, certain memories. His face always became red at the sight or mention of her.

The next day at breakfast, Hiccup saw Elsa in her usual spot, sipping on the oatmeal. A bloodied bandage was stuck just next to her eye, and another near her lip. Yet more color had left her eyes, leaving them an aegean blue instead of the crystal arctic color. She seemed angrier than ever, she wasn't approached by anyone.

Hiccup had gotten her in trouble last time, he wasn't about to let that happen once again.

She seemed quieter this time. The children asked her to read for them, she refused.

Hiccup would not dare talk to Elsa, but he approached Emilie, her face screwed up into frustration.

"Hey," Hiccup leaned to get to her eye level.

"What?" The girl said licking her lips.

"Do you know what happened to Elsa?" He asked.

"Elsie?" Emilie crossed her arms.

Hiccup nodded. "Y- yea."

"She always said we were too young when we asked her." Emilie shifted in her place. "Elsie would disappear for a little while, and come back with bandaids."

The girl paused, thinking it over.

"It never stopped her before."

Hiccup couldn't very well sneak into the library with a large wheelchair, so that wasn't an option. He was sitting in his room, staring out the window into the gardens.

When he came here, he was cradled and comforted, his questions weren't answered, but he didn't bother asking them. He was under some sort of enchantment, it confused him really.

The nurses had always been kind to him, even more now after the incident. He suspected it was because they thought Elsa had roped him into the situation,but what wasn't true, at least not wholly true.

Hiccup sat up, straightening his spine. He looked around his room, bland. The doctor had left a note book and black ink pen on a flimsy desk. The pen started to roll off the table.

As if by fate, it started to roll across three floor and hit the rubber wheel of his chair.

He stared at it for a moment, it beckoned for him to pick it up.

Something else hit him, another memory.

He was sitting on the ground, leaning on his bed. He was drawing, with a black ink pen like the one in front of him.

A cat strolled up to him, on four light stepping paws. He had thick black fur, and large green eyes.

His name was Toothless.

Such a strange name, but so was Hiccup.

Toothless pushed the side of his face across Hiccup's arm. His ear folded when it pushed onto his light skin, and popped up again.

Tootles looked blankly at Hiccup.

"What do you want?" Hiccup snarled.

The cat remained silent.

Hiccup held out the tip of his pen to the cat. Toothless started to sniff the tip, the black ink inside. He even poked himself several times, recoiling, but returning to sniff the pen.

Hiccup put it back down to the paper and started to sketch.

The cat's pupil started to narrow, into one thin black line.

Hiccup continued to draw the picture of a vase in front of him.

Almost out of nowhere, two clawed paws attacked the pen, causing Hiccup to stop and stare at the cat.

Hiccup saw Toothless's pupils widen again, a quiled tongue stuck out of his mouth.

Hiccup chuckled, petting Toothless's soft thick fur.

Hiccup bit his lip at the memory. It was so sweet, but so sad. He would probably not see Toothless ever again.

Hiccup picked up the pen, he held it in his hand for a moment. The cap had clearly been chewed on, the ink canister was easily seen through the grey casing.

Hiccup rolled over to the desk and grabbed the notebook. He took of the cap, popping it on the other end like he'd done in his memory. He put pen to paper.

Almost by habit, he pulled a distinct memory from his mind. Elsa, sitting on the bench, flipping through her dictionary.

Her diamond shaped face was pulled into concentration, the uniform that hugged her body, and the hair that wouldn't stay out of her face, hanging like vines as she looked down at the book.

She wasn't a sad girl, she wasn't angry, she was concentrated, inspired, truly interested in what that book was telling her.

His drawing didn't end up like the girl he saw in his mind, it was loose, the lines bare and messy. There was no color in her eyes and no motion in her hair, it was not swinging in the wind as he had imagined.

Hiccup capped the pen and sighed. "I guess it's not that easy."

He looked around for places to hide the notebook. The nurses wouldn't let him keep it, the doctor probably would want it back.

He lifted the mattress of his bed, and slipped the notebook and pen beneath it.

It made him feel very paranoid, he even stuck his dictionary underneath it too.

Hiccup turned to the window, where he saw the gardens.

The door opened behind him, he didn't bother to turn towards the man in the doorway, he knew who it was.

"Hiccup, I'll need to run some tests." Dr. Phillip said.

He said that every time, it no longer worried him.

He did simple tests, having him stand on his one good leg and weigh him. He'd check his blood pressure with a sleeve that squeezed his arm.

When he finished Dr. Phillip said "Alright."

"Oh by the way." He remembered. "I lost my notebook somewhere. Have you seen it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No."

It was surprisingly easy to lie to the man.

"Ok." Dr. Phillip was suddenly disappointed.

The door opened, a nurse stepped inside. She whispered something in his ear, he kept nodding, slow and controlled, as he came to a sudden realization.

The nurse turned to Hiccup as Dr. Phillip left. She put her hands on her knees, putting her greasy face towards him.

"I'm sorry, Dear." She started.

Oh boy. He'd learned to hate those nicknames. It meant they were babying him.

"Dr. Phillip has to tend to some issues."

Issues. How vague.

That night, Hiccup lay awake. His foot hung off the side of his bed, feeling the cold air outside his blankets.

The dictionary poked into his back, he felt connected to it.

Hiccup imagined the sketch he'd made earlier, paper crumbled, ink smudged.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tip Of Your Shoes

**Noctus Fury: It is dark, thanks. There is method to the hospital's madness. What it is you'll have to see.**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams: Thank you! More chapters on their way!**

There she was again, wearing a face Hiccup hadn't seen on her before. She rarely looked up, her eyelids heavy. Her skin had no color in them, not even a slight red in her cheeks.

She was sitting on a bench, blankly staring at the fountain.

Hiccup had finally gathered the courage to talk to her.

He wheeled himself near her.

"Please tell me what happened to you." He said, gripping the handled.

Elsa didn't look at him. "Knowledge is dangerous, Hiccup."

She started to hum and strange toon. It was full of jumps and swings, but at the same time it was soft, welcoming.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked absentmindedly.

"It's Mozart." Elsa whispered.

She suddenly became more aware, sitting straighter.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." she murmured. She sat up. "But knowledge is dangerous."

Elsa left, leaving Hiccup in the dust.

He desperately needed to find out what was going on, what the purpose was behind this place.

For his safety and his.

The question was how he was going to do that. Their was the obvious fact that he could sneak through the building, but he didn't exactly have that ability.

Later, when a nurse pushed Hiccup back inside, they didn't go to his room, somewhere new.

It was an alien hallway, a hallway he'd never been in before.

The thought of asking what was going never came to him.

He was pushed into a strange looking room. A long mirror covered one wall, a small metal table in the middle of the room.

A man sat at the table. Hiccup was pushed to the table as well.

"Hiccup." The man acknowledged. "Have you been conversing with Elsa Wynters?"

Hiccup hesitated. "...Yes…"

He remembered the word conversing in the dictionary, it was to engage in a conversation, but he didn't understand why that was wrong.

"Please refrain from doing so anymore." He said.

"Why?" Hiccup scoffed.

The man weaved his fingers together on the table. "She is very misbehaved, and is a bad influence on the other children."

All he saw was her reading books to children, and then she was being so kind.

"That doesn't make sense-"

The doctor cut him off "And you are not permitted into the library."

Then why did they have one? Why was it unlocked?

But maybe it was meant to be like that. Maybe it was mouse trap, and Elsa had fallen in too many times.

"Ms. Wynters is being transferred to Intensive Care."

Hiccup gapped.

"You may talk to her during mealtimes but keep in mind that the cameras in the cafeteria can pick up sound."

There were cameras in there. They picked up sound.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Hiccup barked.

"It is important that you know not to listen to whatever banter may come out of her." The doctor continued.

But it wasn't banter, at times it was almost poetry.

"The girl's brain is severely damaged."

A moment of silence passed between the two people, until the doctor continued.

"Now the reason we brought you to this room is because we need to perform a monthly examination." The doctor explained.

"Of-" Hiccup stammered. "Of what?"

"You'll be unconscious for it, don't worry."

Hiccup woke up back in his room. He was engulfed by the warmth of security, but then spiked by the coldness of worry as it all came back to him. Intensive care.

His memories of before had blurred. That girl, who made Hiccup's face grow hot and red, he couldn't remember her face. The one thing that stood clear in his mind was the face of his cat. His soft coat, and his sharp green eyes.

He felt sick, his stomach feeling hollow, like the walls of it were soar.

Hiccup was brought to breakfast and seated at his usual spot. He didn't see Elsa anywhere.

He stiffened at the thought of what the doctor had said. "The cameras pick up audio."

There were cameras, and they picked up audio.

Every move he made felt wrong under watchful eyes.

Another memory hit him. Of reading a book, where the population was constantly watched and controlled by big brother.

It had scared him, their horrible methods.

It didn't seem much different. Though he didn't remember much, he remembered that if even the tip of your shoes were out of line, you would get severely punished.

The tip of your shoes. His eyes skittered to the place where Elsa would always sit.

Her toes had gone out of line to many times, and it meant "intensive care".

His mind skipped to a small moment when the doctor told him that they were making something for his leg. It was a small fact he had almost forgotten until now.

Once he got it… could he walk?

 **Chapter may become less frequent from now on, I am going to soon post another Hiccelsa story (sci fi this time) and I am focusing mostly on a personal story. I'm getting too many ideas at once, and what am I supposed to do? NOT write them? Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: I can't afford to loose it

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it, I will continue to update when I can, and don't be disappointed, it may actually be more frequent than you'd expect.**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams: You're welcome, thanks for reading!**

A siren rang in his ears, waking Hiccup up.

He saw the lights in his room turn a light shade of room, making the walls look red. Red like blood on the walls.

A siren rang every other two seconds, blasting so loud in his ears he covered them to stop the intruding noise.

It was four o'clock according to the clock on the wall.

Four in the morning.

Hiccup jumped out of his bed, skipping on one foot to get to the door.

He twisted the knob, opening the door.

The hallways were red too, pale and lonely.

Someone dashed by his door, followed by the men with guns.

Not just anyone, it was Elsa. She wore her usual clothing, but a jacket, with rings on the end instead of holes for hands.

A straight jacket.

She grasped a book in her arms.

Lost Souls In Revelry.

The men pointed their guns at her, and faster than he could keep up with, a piercing noise sent him shivering, and Elsa fell to the ground.

She let out a gasping scream.

Under the low light it was hard to see what was forming underneath her.

One of the men pointed at Hiccup. The other man got up and ran towards him. He pushed Hiccup in the room without a word, sending him to the ground and closed the door.

Hiccup got onto his knees, attempting to turn the knob and open the door again.

He huffed, the door didn't open.

"No, no, no." Hiccup gave up, sitting down on the hard floors.

The red faded after an eternity, replaced by the bright white lights, though it was still night out the window.

Hiccup stood on the ground, leaning against the wall.

His breathing was shaky, his head swimming.

The door opened soon after, a nurse came in.

"You need to get back to bed, dear." she said.

Hiccup didn't look at her. "What's going on?"

"Let's get you back in your bed."

Hiccup clenched his teeth. "What's going on?" He repeated, his hands curling into fists.

"That's no matter for you to be concerned with." The nurse insisted.

"Tell me." Hiccup breathed.

"I'm sorry, just-"

"You're not sorry!" Hiccup jerked his head in her direction. "What would make me think you people cared at all?"

"Kid." The nurse sighed. "This job pays a lot for silence. As a single mother, I can't afford to lose it."

Hiccup looked into her eyes, brows weaved together. The woman's eyes were sincere, sympathetic.

"I'm really sorry." The nurse continued. "But I have my children to think about."

The nurse helped Hiccup into his bed, and turned off the lights.

"I may not be able to fight back…" The nurse said in the darkness. "But I'm sure you can find a way."

She left. Hiccup was left in the darkness.

His face became warm, but not the kind of warm that he felt when seeing the girl. He started to cry, his breaths coming few and far between silent wailes.

It was all too much. His mind couldn't take it all in.

Hiccup got up again, grabbing at the walls to keep him up. He reached the door and it pulled it open. The nurse had left it unlocked.

Contrary to the darkness in his room, the light in the hallway was almost blinding.

Hiccup crawled to the end of the hallway, where the book rested in a puddle of blood.

This was Elsa's blood.

 **Just so I don't miss anything, feel free to message me about any plot holes you think will not be answered. But keep control of that itchy trigger finger, because patience is key and all will be revealed in time.**

 **I can't thank you enough for the favorites and reviews. Have any ideas? Go ahead and introduce them, I might be able to use them (pending your permission of course).**


	7. Chapter 7: To whom it may concern

**Guest: I shall continue to the best of my ability.**

 **William563: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope this chapter satisfies your anticipation at least temporarily.**

Hiccup carefully picked the book from the puddle, biting the inside of his lip. His palms became red, stained like the book.

He crawled back to his room, closing the door and leaning on it with a huff.

Hiccup opened the book, seeing the charred pages he saw before. After flipping through the book he came upon a page tucked neatly into the book.

 _To whom this may concern_ ,

It read.

 _That, being everyone._

Hiccup regripped the paper, seeing bloody prints make a mark on the paper.

 _Whatever they may tell you, you are not insane._

 _This place is masked as an insane asylum, but it is something so much worse._

 _You need to find the surgery room._

 _Inside is a secret room where they conduct experiments and torture on patients._

 _I am TIffany Jackson, at least that's the name they gave me._

 _I am 27, female,_

 _And I am about to die._

It ended like that.

Few things were clear in Hiccup's mind, one thing stood on top.

Get to that room, and topple this regime.

Maybe that was two things.

Hiccup lifted the mattress and grabbed the dictionary.

He searched the book and found a definition.

Regime: a system or planned way of doing things, especially one imposed from above.

Big brother. The cameras. A corrupt society.

Could a hospital be considered a society?

But wait… this place wasn't a hospital.

It wasn't an insane asylum, nor a hospital. It was… something worse.

But what?

Morning came all too soon. Hiccup had fallen asleep somewhere between then and now.

Hiccup heard a knock on his door, he shoved the books under his mattress.

Dr. Philip walked in, smiling far too brightly. He held something in his arms.

A large metal thing.

"You've been very patient, Hiccup." He started. "It's finally paid off."

He helped Hiccup onto his bed and held out the thing in his arms.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

Hiccup raised a brow. "Why would I be."

He pulled at the straps and attached them to Hiccup's knee. He tightened them till they squeezed on his legs.

Then he realized something. This was his new leg.

His peg.

Hiccup sat up. It moved down when he put his weight on it.

Hiccup looked down at it, not bothering to listen to Dr. Philip's words of encouragement.

He carefully placed his steps, one after the other. The fake foot was surprisingly stable.

Hiccup sucked in a barrel of breath, attempting to walk normally.

His metal foot slipped underneath him and Hiccup fell to the tiled floors.

"Gah!" He cried.

Dr. Phillip helped him up again. "With a little practice you'll master if in no time."

He didn't even have that time or patience.

That night after being put to bed, Hiccup sat up. Standing on two feet- or one foot and a metal peg, felt weird.

He left his room with ease, sneaking through the halls. The lights were always on apparently, for the halls were bright.

He passed over rooms that must've been like his, and eventually found a pair of double doors. This was the exit to the teen's ward. He skipped the entry to the gardens and kept on.

Hiccup passed a pair of double doors into another hallway.

The sign said: "Children's Ward".

He heard two voices.

"How about tomorrow night, I could pull some strings to get you the night off."

"N-no thanks."

Hiccup pushed open the doors and sneaked inside. He peeked through the doors to see Dr. Philip walk with an annoyed nurse. She was the one with the kids.

Hiccup waited till the doctor and the nurse were out of sight.

He turned to the rest of the hallway, unable to resist his curiosity. He opened a door, shining light on the little red haired girl in her bed. She shifted, but didn't wake up.

Hiccup wondered how many young children were in this place, told they were sick.

But they held onto wonder and hope until they came of age. Like to quit believing in Santa.

Hiccup kept on down the main hallway seeing various rooms. There was one room labeled "X-rays" but it still wasn't what he was looking for.

Hiccup turned right and passed the library, the room had been ruined. What little books it had were all over the floor, and the chairs had been thrown to the wall.

He moved on reluctantly, soon coming across another double doored room.

Black letters rested on the door.

"Surgery".

Hiccup used his fingertips to cautiously open the door.

The room was circular, with computers and wheeled tables against the walls, except for part of the room that was covered by a A metal table lay in the middle of the room. It had clamps that looked like they were meant to old someone down.

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading his way, and the squeaking of wheels.

 **When I said updates would come less that may not have been entirely true. It will mostly (probably) come consistently, with exceptions. It turns out the sci fi story I planned isn't ready for a publish due to world building issues. My personal story is in a bit of a rut, slower scenes are not very fun.**

 **But if the consistency drops a bit you know why.**


	8. Chapter 8: For him

Hiccup dove into the curtained room, a small section with a blood soaked tray on a wheeled table.

He peeked out of the curtain, seeing a doctor walk in with two of the gunned men pushing a stretcher.

The doctor was grey haired, wearing a mask and net over his hair.

The men pushed the stretcher next to the metal table.

Sitting on the stretcher, barely conscious, was Elsa. Her lips were curved into a drunken smile, her eyes squinting at the bright light above her.

The men grabbed her by the arms and legs and put her on the table. She didn't fight back as they pulled on the straps that then held her down.

"Do you think it's smart," the doctor said walking towards a machine. "To break the rules?"

He placed a hand on a lever on the machine.

Elsa bit her lip. "Stupid rules you've laid out." She huffed.

The doctor pulled down the lever. Elsa jumped, a scream falling out of her.

She closed her eyes, gasping for breath.

The doctor walked towards a small radio. "How about some music, eh?" He said. "You always loved the music."

The turned a knob on the small box, music began to fill the room, the same tune that Elsa had been humming.

"Such an adorable child." He murmured. "Back then we didn't take precautions. When children learn, they start to question what they have been told." The Doctor shook his head disapprovingly. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Yes-" he pulled the lever again. Elsa kept at it however. "Yes we do!"

It was then Hiccup realized Elsa wore a bandage around her shoulder, stained with red.

The doctor picked at it, quietly humming to the strumming of violins.

"We always favored you so greatly, Elsa." The doctor sighed. "But after a stunt like this we have no choice."

Elsa smiled sadly. Her eyes flicked to where Hiccup stood.

That smile was for him.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter this time. As much as I hate cliff hangers, they are fun to pull. I also wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I really don't have a good reason. Sorry! But at least you know you won't have to wait _that_ long. **


	9. Chapter 9: The sun

**Muahhahahah?**

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No." He breathed.

The doctor flipped a few switches and pressed buttons, their red lights illuminating at his touch.

He pulled out a wheeled table and picked up a syringe. He pushed a yellow capsule into it and uncapped the needle.

The doctor held the syringe up to Elsa's arm.

In a burst of ignorance and bravery, Hiccup ran from the curtains.

The doctor looked up seeing Hiccup run towards him. He pushed the capsule into her arm and pulled it out.

He fought back Hiccup as the kid pushed him to the ground.

Hiccup did not think through what he was doing, he didn't even really know.

The doctor pushed him to the ground and sat up again, but Elsa had been undoing her restraints during that time, she pushed the doctor into a machine, it sparkling and bursting as he destroyed it.

She grabbed Hiccup's arm and ran out of the doors. The men with guns had waited at the doors, they saw Elsa and Hiccup slip past them and started to chase the runaways.

As Elsa gripped Hiccup's arm, he couldn't help but think she was so cold. Her body temperature was far lower than his, which he assumed was normal. She was cold like stone, he heart hardened.

The red lights came on again, alarming every facility staff member to catch them.

They came up to a pair of double doors that were locked by metal.

With the men after them, they pushed on the doors to no avail.

Elsa moved to the desk where a control panel lay. She pressed buttons until the door opened. Another layer of doors lay there as Hiccup opened the first door.

Elsa smiled at him.

"Run." She said, pressing the buttons. "Think about yourself, your safety. Trust your instinct, Hiccup. Escape." The men ran to stop her. "Find that girl, tell her I loved the chocolate."

The next door opened. Hiccup did as told. He ran straight through a lobby and pushed open the door. He didn't stop until the sound of the sirens faded.

He found himself suddenly in a forest, falling to the ground from exhaustion.

A light flickered in between the branches and leaves. He couldn't look at it without his eyes hurting, but it felt good shinning on him, warming his body.

This was the sun.

Hiccup felt another memory crawl into his mind.

He was sitting in a field, letting the sun warm his eyelids. He had a notebook next to him, and a pen under his ear.

He felt Toothless' paws push on his stomach. He tensed as the mischievous little cat started to kneed.

Toothless climbed onto Hiccup's chest and plopped himself down. Hiccup took a hand down his fur, it was always warmed by the sun.

Hiccup found himself crying again. He felt as if a thousand bricks were weighing on him. What now?

He felt his face warm again, as tears slid down the side of his face.

Trust your instinct. She'd said. Escape.

What a whimp he'd been.

Hiccup did exactly what he was told to, maybe that was the problem.

He sat up, his stomach churning.

He couldn't go back.

What could he do?

Hiccup turned towards a long strip of road.

He'd find that girl from Elsa's memory.

It couldn't be that hard.

Could it?

 **Sorry for the pace of this one, I honestly wouldn't know how to slow it down very much. If it confused you please voice that. The next few chapters won't include Elsa, I hope you're okay with that. It'll still be interesting!**


	10. Chapter 10: Looking for somebody?

People stared at him in their cars.

Sometimes their eyes wandered to his clothes, sometimes to his feet.

Some of them stopped, urging for him to get in. They wanted to help him, but he refused.

He had one thing to go by.

Hiccup could maybe find her by searching 'Wynter' that, being Elsa's last name.

A red truck stopped by the side of the road, the door opening.

"Did you just escape jail or something?"

The driver was a blond girl, looking to be not more than a few years older than him.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks. He shook his head in response to her question.

"What are you walking out here for?" She persisted.

"Looking for somebody." was what slipped out of his mouth.

"I not one for picking up hitchhikers, but you remind me of a guy I knew, so get in and I'll take you to town." She took a bag from the seat and threw it in the small space in the back. "Maybe even get you some new clothes." She said with a disgusted expression.

Hiccup looked down at his sweat stained uniform.

"Come on then." The girl pushed. "Get in."

Hiccup stepped inside, sinking into the leather seats.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Hiccup." He stated.

"That's one I haven't heard before." She scoffed. "I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." She bit her lip. "Do I know you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know."

Astrid looked all the sudden offended. They drove in silence the rest of the way.

"Here we are." Astrid finally said sometime later as they passed a large decorated wall that read: "Arendelle".

"Small town but pretty famous." She said chewing the gum she'd put in her mouth earlier. "Where should I drop you?"

Hiccup thought on that. "Somewhere with computers."

"Library it is then." Astrid turned the wheel and went across a different road.

Small coffee shops lay on the streets, as well as big buildings like "Target".

She stopped at GOODWILL, where she shoved green colored money in his hands.

"That's a twenty, get that thing off."

She also said that the library was behind the Goodwill.

It was a weird one room building with endless aisles of clothing and unwanted nick-nacks. Hiccup grabbed a shirt and pants of the rack and put them on, he then gave money to a worker and left the store.

In his rush, Hiccup ran to the library and came to a line of computers on the wall.

He grabbed the mouse opening a search bar.

He typed:

Wynter

A few people popped up.

Wynter Pitts (author)

Wynter Gordon (singer/songwriter)

He scrolled through a few more names before coming across a news story..

 _Arendelle News: Mysterious Disappearance Of Elsa Wynters_

He opened the browser.

 _Elsa Wynters, a nine-year-old in Arendelle has been reported missing. On Tuesday night Anna Wynters, her six-year-old sister crawled into her older sister's bed after a nightmare. But what she found was a tangle of sheets and an open window. Elsa was the daughter of Agnarr Wynter, the CEO of the local supermarket. He's at this moment sending search parties and claiming that he "won't give up. Not ever." Some are speculating if this was meant to make a message to the richer in the town, that they are quote "Invading our small town". There is yet to be a ransom of any kind._

Hiccup sighed.

He fought the urge to search his name, but without his last name, it would be a page full of a cure for and the science behind hiccups.

He then searched:

Anna Wynters

Images came up this time, of a freckled redhead in various lines of fashion. But a website also popped up.

 _Facebook: Anna Wynters' Facebook page_

He clicked on it and saw her webpage. Her latest post was dated twenty minutes ago.

It was a picture of her holding out her arms, pretending to hold up the building.

"Another wonderful day at the library! Had boyfriend take pic XD" the comment was.

Hiccup ignored the strangeness of "XD" and closed the window.

He peered across the main room, full of tables and chairs, (the bookshelves placed in different rooms) searching for the girl who matched the photographs.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a redhead at a table with a blonde, each sipping at water bottles. The redhead started to laugh, her head going back and making her face visible to Hiccup.

It was her all right. The girl from Elsa's memory.

He walked up to her, she peered at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I need your help."

 **Some people have a system of sorts. They post every week or few days. I, on the other hand, do not. It'll come when I finish it.**


	11. Chapter 11: End Likes This

**Some people have a system of sorts. They post every week or few days. I, on the other hand, do not. It'll come when I finish it.**

 **Oh and this chapter contains a (tiny) bit of swearing (Oh somebody think of the children!). Which shouldn't be a problem, the subjectanery is dark enough on its own.**

 **Wanna get the right feel for the chapter? Listen to The Cranberries' Zombie while you read!**

"What?" Anna turned to him, confused.

"Did you have a sister?" Hiccup asked.

He was so suddenly feeling hungry, he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"I did. She disappeared when I was little." Anna stated almost emotionlessly. "Barely remember her."

Hiccup swallowed. "I know where she is."

Anna gapped. The man sitting with her raised a brow.

"She was kidnapped. So was I."

"She's been pronounced dead for-" Anna was struggling to keep herself together. "Years."

"She's not." Hiccup said blankly.

Anna grabbed his arm with a grip almost as strong as Elsa's.

"Take me to her." There was no question in her voice, she was ordering him.

They ran out of the library, Anna giving a quick salute to the blonde.

"We need a ride or something." Hiccup mumbled.

He caught a glimpse of Astrid's truck at a diner, and her in the window.

Anna didn't question him when they ran through the road and into the diner.

Astrid was tearing through a hamburger when they came up to her. She cocked a brow at them.

"Can you take us somewhere?" Anna said before Hiccup could.

"Why should I do that?" Astrid barked.

"Because it's a matter of life and death." Anna chuckled awkwardly.

"Whatever." She picked up her jacket and they walked to her truck.

Hiccup was stuck in the middle seat in between the two girls.

He directed Astrid back to the road where he'd picked her up.

The ride felt like forever.

When they finally got there Anna and Hiccup got out of the truck.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Thank you."

She looked down. "Whatever."

Anna and Hiccup ran into the forest, Hiccup leading the way. He remembered the grass beneath his feet, that turned to pavement.

They came up to the building, stopping short.

Anna started to run faster than ever towards the door, full of determination.

She pushed at the door. Hiccup trailed behind her.

The door wouldn't open. "What do we do know?"

Hiccup looked around he saw a pile of rocks back in the forest, he ran back and grabbed three.

He handed Anna a rock, she threw it at the door. It shattered the bottom half of the door. They crawled through, doing the same for the second door.

Anna needed no guidance from Hiccup as she searched each room.

They hid from staff by ducking into rooms.

They encountered Emilie, who was in the children's ward.

Anna dropped to her knees at the sight of her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sick, Miss." The girl explained. "But I'm going to get better."

Hiccup gulped. "You're not sick." He interjected. "We'll get you and your friends out of here as soon as we can."

They continued to search, turning up on nothing.

They came up to a single door. "authorized personnel only" it said.

"Let's go in there," Anna smirked.

"What why?" But she was already gone.

Anna pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Hiccup had no choice but to follow.

It was a large room full of metal filing cabinets.

Anna moved along, searching for something.

She came to a drawer labeled "W" and opened it.

She searched through a tightly packed amount of names.

"What are you looking for?" Hiccup asked.

"The same thing you are." She mumbled. "My sister."

She pulled out a thick file on the tab it said "Wynters, Elsa". This was her file.

Hiccup wonder what was in his.

She opened the page and saw a picture of the five-year-old version of Elsa.

• Openly hostile to facility staff

• delusional

• Approval for level 10 therapies and prolonged isolation in order

She wasn't insane, they made her that way.

Hiccup strolled along the cabinets, looking for H.

He found his file, but the door opened before he could open it.

It was Dr. Phillip. He was angry.

Anna stood up, fuming.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" She screamed. "You ruined her! Took her away from her family! She barely remembers me!"

"We did what we were told to do." Dr. Phillip simply said.

"Don't give me that shit! WHERE IS SHE?"

"You want to see her? Fine."

Men flooded into the room, grabbing the two kids.

They were helpless now.

But maybe he always was.

He never had any choice.

It would always end like this.


	12. Chapter 12: But She Was Too

**I highly suggest you listen to Xmas (The War Is Over) while reading. But feel no pressure to do so.**

 **Is this the end of the line?**

Wait and see.

They were taken to a windowless room.

Hiccup had always been weak.

Now weaker than ever, he didn't fight them.

They left them in there for a few minutes, before Elsa was pushed inside.

She clawed at the door as they slammed it behind her.

"Elsa…?" Anna breathed.

Elsa stood there wide eyed, staring at her sister.

She squinted. "I don't-"

"Do you remember me?"

She didn't.

She didn't remember her sister.

Anna ran and hugged her sister, starting to cry.

Elsa stiffened.

A sudden noise rang into his ears. It sent him and Elsa to the ground.

Hiccup grasped his head, his vision fuzzing.

The noise hurt his head, sending a panging through him.

There was screaming. Something was happening.

But he couldn't move.

More screaming.

More fear.

All he could do was lay there in agony.

It ended abruptly.

He found himself sitting in a field. The grass brushed his legs.

Next to him in a fuzzy daze, someone was laying down a blanket, and resting a basket on it.

A tall redheaded man gestured to him as he sat down.

Hiccup got up and sat on the blanket.

There was Toothless, proudly strolling to the blanket and plopping down.

He didn't know who these people were, but they were close.

They loved him…

He loved them too.

But he didn't exactly know why.

He loved her too, Elsa.

That he surely didn't know why.

He was confused.

But she was too, wasn't she?

Toothless rolled on the blanket, meowing.

Hiccup pet him, sending a pur through the cat's body.

Maybe confusion didn't equal sadness.

It didn't ruin life.

Hiccup sighed.

If this was happiness…

He was content.

 **I'll just leave it here.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Meaning Of Your Revelry

Dr. Phillip sat in the library. He'd just ejected another curious patient from the room. He believed her name was "Elsa Wynters" she was very young at the time.

He picked up the book she's been fumbling with and took it to his office. It was a nice comfy place, a fireplace next to his desk.

He sat down and read.

 _Lost Souls In Revelry: Chapter one: All Really Lost?_

 _The lost feel there is something missing in them.They are without a home, without a place to rest their head. In fact I believe the textbook definition of "Lost" is "unable to find one's way; not knowing one's whereabouts". Fitting._

 _This can be taken very literally, but it is mostly used in a figurative sense. When one says "I am lost" they usually mean they are confused._

"Bogus." Dr. Phillip chuckled.

He skipped ahead.

 _Chapter two: The Meaning In Revelry_

 _"Lively and noisy festivities, especially when these involve drinking a large amount of alcohol" is the official name of the term. But it has come to mean something more. It means freedom-_

Dr. Phillip shut the book.

Freedom should not be going through these children's minds. They shouldn't know the meaning of the word.

He grasped the book for a moment, before removing the fireplace cover and flinging the book inside.

The pages bubbled and blackened, dying.

The words were lost.

Fitting.

Little did Dr. Phillip know that a page survived.

 _You are not lost children._ It read. _You are strong, powerful. Find your Revelry. Find it and never let it go._


	14. Chapter 14: Scientific Interest

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm really sorry about not posting very much, my laptop AND phone were stolen and we are still working on getting them back. I just got a new laptop so I can continue writing. I hope by the time you read this the story hasn't disappointed you. That tends to happen with my stories. I was going to have the last chapter be the end of my story but seeing that new ideas are bubbling, I hardly think that it's over for these characters. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Plasma-energy-virus: While I don't suffer from many of those illnesses, I can partially understand this. I too am depressed, insecure and suicidal, to the point where I don't bother pretending I'm not. It is hard to live with, but these reveiws, of people who enjoy my stories- that helps more than one can imagine. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Plasma-energy-virus: All humans have (I think), some part of their personality as understanding, I wanted that part of Hiccup to shine through. They need consoling, on both ends./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Plasma-energy-virus: Thank you so much for reading. I can sort of understand. While I've never got any major surgeries, I had a similar experience getting my tonsils taken out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks for all the reveiws Plasma-energy-virus it's nice to see someone who connects with my writing and understands it. And I'm sorry for my lengthy answers. On with the show!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Phillip sat at his desk, sighing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Recent events had caused him to lose more sleep. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was soon joined in his office by Dr. Slater, Chief of Human Resources, it was directed at the patients, not the employees and it was by no means about their safety. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She held a clipboard in her arms, her stone face glancing at it occasionally. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Slater held her chin up. "The two patients' have been wiped."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That meant there memory whipped. But of course you can't get rid of memories, just transfer them from the human brain to secure containment. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And the third girl?" Dr. Phillip inquired. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was speaking of course of the redheaded girl, but Dr. Slater knew that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wiped as well." she explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Phillip nodded, "And what do we do with her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Slater shrugged. "Leave her by the side of the road, she's none of our concern."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can we not use her?" He pursed his lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope." Slater snarled. "She doesn't have it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It" was not so special code for the chemical compound that was in the patients bodies. It famously caused mental disorders of many varieties. The monthly check ups the patients got was not only to stifle their memory, but also to stifle the other symptom of this compound. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At one point it was considered a disease, then an epidemic, but not anymore. It was now kept secret. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was kept secret from even the patients themselves, they couldn't risk them finding out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""May I see them?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Slater crooked a brow. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Purely scientific interest." Dr. Phillip said, pulling on his coat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Slater lead him to the circular room, the only room with the memory extracter. It had a more formal name but no one bothered to learn it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The kids sat in three cots in the center of the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were all unconscious. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Phillip narrowed his eyes at Elsa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Had be warmed up to her? Not exactly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She'd been his patient since she was very young, and he hadn't seen many young children. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It may have been sympathy going through him, but she was just misguided. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But now that their memories were wiped, he could start over. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She was a sweet little girl, and most certainly not a trainwreck. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then there was the boy, Hiccup. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was also his patient, but Philip didn't favor him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was too curious. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But not anymore. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of course they would retain some memories, you can't just take it all out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But they picked and chose the memories, unprovoking things that could comfort the child. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The science of it all could always be confusing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Philip turned to Slater. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She narrowed her eyes at him. "You favor her?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded with a shrug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I suppose there's nothing wrong with that." She sighed. "Do you want to wake her up?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Philip nodded again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not right now, but when we get them into their rooms."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This time she would not learn of the library, he would not indulge her curiosities. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It had lead them to this mess. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Philip stood in her room not too much later. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her room had been cleared of books, even of the shelf itself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elsa opened her eyes. "Where am I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just like before, Dr. Phillip explained where and she got up, ripping out the equipment and running to the locked door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She was scared, just like when she was young. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So suddenly, Dr. Philip saw that little girl again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He conforted her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But she had no reason to be comfortable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She was not safe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But she could never see that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Philip sat with her later, explained what little he was allowed to. "You are here to get better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shivered next to him, "If I get better can I leave?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was times like this when Dr. Philip knew he was a monster. But he had to do this, for the safety of the world. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Why these children were dangerous, wasn't his question to ask. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He explained the schedule and the other technicalities. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She asked him for the meaning of words frequently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I guess nothing could smother her curiosity. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And what was the harm with small words like technicality. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There were some he refused to define for her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She couldn't go down the same path as she did before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had to be careful this time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	15. Chapter 15: Hi

**Since I am a fan of Jelsa and Hiccelsa I naturally look at both fanfiction catagories. But I've noticed that Hiccelsa fanfictions are more invested in the story (particularly ones set in the joined universes), whereas Jelsa stories are more about smut or just a one-shot type story. They don't have much of a story, let alone supernatural. But to be fair, I have seen some GREAT jelsa stories, but they are like finding a needle in a haystack. But I am not speaking for anyone in saying this, it is merely my findings and my opinion on the matter.**

 **If you have an opposing view by all means message me and present your point.**

She was… confused.

But it was confusing.

The garden was pretty.

She dipped my fingers in the fountain, feeling the water swirl around it.

Her hands were dirty, she don't know why.

They were scared, the skin blistered.

Elsa's hands were worn, and she didn't know why.

She didn't know anything.

Except one thing.

She knew the word revelry.

It was a strange word, confusing.

It meant happiness, freedom.

She also knew that this was not revelry.

No one thought so.

She could tell by the looks on their faces.

Elsa saw a girl come up to her, a little scared. Fearful of something.

"Elsa?" the girl squeaked.

She knew her name?

"Um." Elsa mumbled. "Yes?"

"You disappeared!" The girl gulped.

"You must be thinking of someone else."

The girl weaved her brows. "My name is Emilie, do you not remember me?"

Elsa shook her head.

Emilie looked down. "The nurses told me not to talk to you…" She breathed. "I guess they were right…"

She walked off.

Elsa looked back to the water.

It showed her reflection.

She still wasn't used to it, to… herself.

She had scars on her arm.

Scars she couldn't understand.

No one would tell her what they meant.

It felt almost poetic.

But it probably wasn't.

It was that sort of thing…

Confusing.

But everything confused her.

They said she had an accident, where she lost her memory.

But they refrained from telling her what that incident was.

She felt angry.

She felt hallow.

But she had to deal with it.

She had no choice.

Elsa noticed a boy walk into the garden area, was walking with a limp.

But the limp was on a metal leg.

He looked at her oddly.

She didn't remember him, but he seemed to remember her.

They stared at eachother for an eternity.

The boy was pushed to a bench by a nurse.

Elsa squinted at him.

He seemed... familiar.

All too familiar for a stranger.

But who was he?

Elsa stood up.

Her hands behind her back, she stepped up to him.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello." Elsa replied.

Their was nothing else to say.

The silence was overwhelming.

 **So, slow, almost ominous ending about recovery, or quick paced action and extra special ending?**

 **If four people review I will choose from those.**

 **If only one person does in like a week (I have no patience anymore) I'll go with their decision.**

 **Anyone reading this now, you don't know how much I appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Especially him

**haleda07: That's actually a pretty good idea, and so it has been implemented. I probably should have remembered that, thanks a lot!**

She clenched her teeth, gripping the steering wheel.

"I should have fucking told the police when I saw him." She hissed to herself.

She had lost track of her childhood peer long ago. Through circuits she had seen that he had gone missing.

And like an idiot, when she saw him s

he didn't call the police.

But when he and that girl didn't come back, it was finally time to do the right thing.

She called them, typing in those three emergency numbers.

They told her to wait there, and they'd be there as soon as they could.

Astrid pulled a hand through her hair. She hit the steering wheel to endlessly vent her anger into it.

The only thing that stopped her, was the girl that was aimlessly wandering in the distance.

It was the redhead.

Astrid pulled back the lever, putting it into drive and zooming towards her.

In a moment's notice, she grabbed her and shook her for information.

"What happened to him? Where's Hiccup?"

She stared blankly at her. "W-" she muttered. "What?"

Astrid growled, just in time to hear sirens come closer.

She gripped the girl, she shivered as the cars drove up.

There were at least six regular police cars, ambulances followed.

They got out, guns at the ready.

He pointed to her. "Did you call in?"

Astrid nodded.

"And her?"

She looked to the redhead, scared, confused. She didn't remember.

"Just another victim."

They all ran into the trees, the place probably not far behind them.

Astrid was ordered to stay with the girl.

"Don't hurt any of them!" Astrid yelled, but she was not heard.

 _Especially him._

Even after all this time, all these years.

The dorky little kid had a special place in her heart.

But he wasn't a kid anymore, neither was she.

Astrid sat with her on the side of the road.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked.

"I keep trying to piece things together." The girl let out a shaky breath. "I think it was…..Anna."

Anna. That's right.

Astrid looked down at her old tennis shoes. "I have some water in the truck." She mumbled. "Are you thirsty?"

Anna shrugged.

Astrid grabbed a plastic bottle and a blanket she had behind her chair.

She put the blanket around Anna and handed her the bottle.

Astrid considered letting her fidget with the bottle until she made it, but something inside her said otherwise, and she grabbed the bottle and unscrewed it.

Whatever happened…. to erase their memories. She'd think it'd make things as simple as taking off a cap suddenly hard.

Astrid had always been one to find answers no matter what it took.

But that wasn't what she needed to do right now.

 **Sorry this wasn't the action filled chapter you may thought it'd be.**

 **By the time you read this I'll be working on it.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Day For Revelry

**Ok ok. So not as action packed as I thought it'd be. But that's not the point of this story.**

The doctors had told them to stay in the cafeteria.

They did as told, even when they heard loud noises coming from outside.

The gunned men stood at the doors, protecting them.

Though they were starting to doubt that what they were doing was in fact protection.

The patients spoke in hushed tones, scared off what may happen to them.

Elsa was leaning on the wall, breathing heavily.

She rocked herself slowly, a crisis exploding in her head.

She was grabbed by a familiar stranger.

"It's okay." Hiccup whispered.

"But it's not." Elsa breathed.

The men opened the doors, instructing the kids to lock it behind them as they left to help the others.

"There's something going on." She said it just loud enough for Hiccup to hear, not wishing for the others to. "Why are we just siting here?"

His eyes moved to the door. "We can't fight. Were just kids."

It was then that the noises stopped. It was an eery silence that they weren't used to.

"Police." someone yelled from the other side. "Let us in."

"Police?" They said quietly. "What is that?"

"Children." A different voice said, this one was female. "We know you're scared. But we can help you. If you only trust us."

Elsa stood up, Hiccup joining her.

"That voice…" She mumbled.

Elsa walked towards the doors, as others sat up, watching her attentively.

They were confused to say the least.

Everyone was kept in the dark about this.

They didn't know who to trust.

Elsa reached for the door, her attention towards the crack in the door, but her eyes skipping down to the lock.

No one cared to stop her.

The moment that she unlocked the door, they poured in.

The men in blue clothing.

Later, Astrid sat at the edge of the ambulance next to Anna.

She still had the blanket she's given to her.

"Anna?"

They looked up. It was a white haired girl in a dirtied outfit.

"I think-" She clenched her teeth. "You're my sister."

Anna got up. "Elsa?"

With a smile, the blonde replied "Yes!"

Anna hugged her sister.

They had been reunited.

They had lost so much.

But today, they got it back.

The same thing was happening with others.

They hugged friends and family as they came.

They finally started to remember their lives.

Astrid started to leave, till she was stopped by Anna.

"Astrid was it?" She joked. "Thanks. For what you did."

Astrid chuckled. "It was nothing."

She hadn't really done that much for her, just gave her water and a blanket.

With her arms around her sister, Anna smirked. "It was so much more to me."

"Breaking News!"

A blonde on the news channel was shown by her desk, the words flashing just above her shoulder.

"A building was found in the woods just near us."

They showed images of a medical building surrounded by trees.

"Where doctors were performing experiments on kidnapped children. We go to Tom, at the site."

He stood there in a trench coat, in front of the building.

"Yes Katy it was a travesty. Through strange technologies these kid's memories were wiped, and they were only left with fragments."

In front of the building were policemen, and investigators.

"But now kids are being reunited with friends and piece by piece getting back what they lost."

They moved back to the newsroom, where Katy was at the ready.

"Several staff members were killed as they defended the building, resulting in a forced takedown by the police. But several nurses and doctors are willing to testify. We got an interview with one earlier."

They showed an image of a lady, still dressed in the uniform of a nurse.

She was crying.

"They didn't tell me the whole story. I knew it was wrong, however, I had been poverty stricken until they offered me a job. It paid a lot. I had kids I had to support!"

It was likely that she thought she was going to jail.

They moved to a helicopter view of all the ambulances and police cars around the building.

"It is a beautiful sight here today. As love has finally prevailed above all other obstacles. Back to you."

 **I think I accidentally fell into the Astranna fandom. it's an itty bitty one, but I'm in love.**

 **Lost Souls In Revelry is officially over.**

 **But I am having some ideas for a sequel, if enough people say they're interested, then I shall create one.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and having a goodnight! (or day)**


	18. Chapter 18: Unsure

**Ok, apologies readers. I** **realize that I have forgotten something big.**

 **Hiccup's history.**

 **I'm really sorry about that.** **I feel like an idiot. But** **this means now that wether I like it or not, a sequel is inmenet.**

 **And so this shall be the set up.** **Thanks to a guest for telling me! Heh.**

 **PLEASE tell me if you truly wanna read a sequel, if not I can wrap it up in this story. And for the record you'll be able see a more romantic relationship in the sequel.**

The kids were taken to Saint Juniper's hostpital, where their blood was tested, and they were checked for desesies.

What had exspecially surprised the doctors was that they were normal.

While mental disorders ran rampent, i.e depression, insecurity, ADDD and ADHD, they were normal in all other categories.

Their shots were up to date, and they had received normal check ups.

Almost ever hour, parents came and got their children, but at one point they started to dwindle. The rows of beds became emptier.

The children cried together, hoping, praying that they wouldn't stay. It reminded them to much of the place they had spent their lives.

Elsa walked up to Hiccup, constantly pulling down the paper dress that all of them had changed into.

Hiccup was sitting alone and jumped when Elsa sat next to him.

"Some people are remembering things." She started.

Hiccup didn't reply.

"I remembered my sister." Elsa laughed slightly. "She remembered me."

Still he was silent, his head hung.

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look Hiccup." She said. "If no one comes for us..."

She lost her words. They were scrambled. Everyone was going through a similar crisis.

"Can you promise me something?" Elsa looked down at her scared arms.

Hiccup then noticed the sincerity in her voice.

He looked at her eyes, the blue color that attracted him before all this. "Yeah?"

She smiled, a sad smile. The face he had seen so much hatred in, so much anger at everything around her.

It held so much sadness.

She looked him in the eye.

"Promise me, Hiccup."

In less than a second she grabbed Hiccup into a hug and whispered in his ear: "Promose, you dork, that we never loose track of each other."

She started to cry, and so did he.

All her anger had given way to an incomparable sadness.

And Hiccup, he had been worn torn. His soft nature was sheilded by something new, something that he could not identify.

"Elsa? Anna?"

Elsa ripped away from him at the sound of the voice.

Anna immediately recognized them "Mom! Dad!"

But Elsa was having a harder time remembering.

She stared at them, but they hugged her, and it all made sense.

"We're taking you home!" Their mother exclaimed. "Right now!"

They were going to leave, but Elsa stopped them.

She stared at Hiccup, who had lost hope all over again.

With a smile she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

She would not go back on her promise right after making it. "You're coming with us."

Their father raised a brow, "Hold on."

Elsa stood tall. "We made a promise. Less than a minute ago." She shrugged. "I am not about to betray it already!"

"But won't his parents come looking for him?" Father protested.

Mother chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll tell the hospital that if they come they should come to us."

It was a joyous occasion for most.

But others were unsure.

The whole nation was unsure.


	19. Chapter 19: Symptoms

**I am filled with ideas right now for a lot of things. I have one more chapter for you because I can't hold it in. If you'd like me to A) Create a sequal, B) Wrap it up here or C) Put the sequel's plot line in this story I NEED TO KNOW. Even if you just don't care, I want to know what my readers want. I would like to get feedback before school starts so I start it. If I'm in school these chapters will be even less frequent and consistent. And if no one has read the past chapter yet, then sorry, because unlike me you probably have a life. But if you're reading this you probably have time to tell me. Sorry but I'm an impatient person.**

These men and women were not built for prison.

On accounts of kidnapping and a few other charges they were trapped in prison.

The case was still open, most still in court, but they were stuck in prison for an amount of time before their sentences were extended even more.

Under the loud roar of the cafeteria, the doctors spoke to each other in hushed tones.

Most had abandoned their old jobs and the commitments they'd made.

But those who hadn't stood on one table huddled as close as they could.

Dr. Philip had been one of them.

You could call them insane, but it was in search of science that they did this.

Phillip never thought it was right, he never tried to tell himself that it was good. But not only did he care about his research, he cared about the children.

It was too late for that now.

But what they did to the children was not reversible. They could get back their memory. But their DNA, would forever be tainted.

Dr. Rossa clenched her fists "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean.?" Dr. Vandell growled. "We're in prison!"

"Those kids are still out there." A slight smirk appeared on Rossa, if anyone was insane, it was her. "They are still… _infected._ And the symptoms will not be remedied."

She was right. They wouldn't receive the medications, and their "symptoms" would fester.

"Those kids will _murder_ those around them. They'll be coming back to us, begging us to fix it." Rossa's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "While those who ratted us out are rotting in prison, we'll be free. Free to continue our research."

Vandell clenched his teeth "This time we'll be more careful." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20: BLOOD TYPE: Unknown

**Consider your options please. I can always just post it on the this story.**

 **This is my favorite story and you are my favorite readers (don't tell the others) and I'd like to see more of you and hope you want to see more of me!**

 **My patience is dwindling readers.**

It didn't feel like it was over.

Iduna kept insisting that it was.

Still Agnarr couldn't sleep during the nights.

He'd stroll down to the kitchen and get a glass of wine.

He'd listen the crickets chirp.

It scared him, that his daughters would be taken away from him.

Day after day they were given emails about discoveries in the hospital and what they'd found.

He'd received a package containing the file they'd found on her eldest daughter.

But he refused to open it.

Until tonight.

He had a glass of red wine in his hands as he climbed up to the attic where he'd stashed it.

He had wanted to put it all behind them, everybody did.

But now Agnarr felt it was more important. He was even more scared.

He grabbed the flashlight, pulling the file out of the box.

He brought it to the kitchen.

His eyes adjusted to the pale light as he opened it up.

 _NAME: Wynters, Elsa_

 _SEX: Female_

 _AGE: Fifteen_

 _BLOOD TYPE: Unknown_

 _Note: We did several tests but the machine could not configure._

"Unknown?" Agnarr muttered to himself.

They had tested her when she was young, it had been A-.

This didn't make sense at all.

He continued to read.

 _HEIGHT: 5' 3"_

 _WEIGHT: 139_

 _PATIENT RANK: Specialty_

He pulled a hand down his face.

"Ohhh," He moaned. "God help me."

 **I've been looking at old reviews and I am really happy seeing these. I hope I have not disappointed you**

 **And if you are I can try and make up for that in the sequel.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!**


	21. Chapter 21: Grey hair

"What?"

"Am I speaking to Stoick Vast?"

"What- yes."

Stoick grumbled as he squeezed the phone.

"Is it correct that your child was reported missing?"

"Yeah."

His kid? What about him? His last words to him were far from kind. If he had run away he wouldn't come back.

"He was abducted some time ago. It's a situation we are all still working on and trying to… work out."

"Abducted?" Stoick was shocked. "Is he ok?"

The woman on the line was silent for a moment. "He is currently under the care of the Wynters family, but… unfortunately he was involved in a large kidnapping and sort of… brainwashed. We are still working it out. But I can give you Mr. Wynter's number and you can… get him back."

"Brainwashed? What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at the picture of his son, it was from a long time ago. When he was only about four and he was heading off to school. His mother was in that picture.

"Sir, authorities are still trying to wrap their heads around it."

A cat came down the stairs, black, with grey hairs on his coat. He yawned as he got to the last step, showing off a toothless mouth.

"I can give you Mr. Wynters contact."

"Do that."


	22. Chapter 22: Remembering and Forgetting

As winter came, the snow fell on the yard, bringing on memories for Anna and Elsa. Like little kids they built snow people each day. They were finding themselves again.

Hiccup spent most of his time alone in Mr. Wynter's library. It was a big library, with a lot of books on the shelfs.

He read them day and night, aimlessly flipping the page on books about the world. Books that explained how people got to the moon, books that talked about old fairy tales with talking animals. He read about evolution, how cells became humans.

It was interesting to say the least. Einstein, Edison. People with Es in their names that changed the world.

Hiccup had his nose in books all day, until late when Elsa came inside with snow in her hair.

"Hey Hiccup." She smiled.

Hiccup would tell her what he'd read and she'd tell him what she'd created in the yard.

"We made this whole little palace." She said, shaping the air in her demonstration. "Out of the snow. Anna even stuck icles in the top to make them like towers."

Hiccup smirked. "I started reading a book today, about this kid in a world where dragons are all over."

Elsa lifted a brow "What are dragons?"

"They're…" He looked for the right words. "Big monsters, that… breathe fire!"

They sat there, talking for hours. They did this every night, talking, forgetting and remembering.

The more he talked about what he'd read the more he remembered things about it. He remembered searching the bookstore for a particular book and not finding it.

The more they talked the more they forgot about what they'd experienced. The dark days of their lives. They started to forget.

"Hey!" Suddenly Elsa got an idea. "Why don't we get a midnight snack?"

"What?"

Elsa grabbed his hand, "When me and Anna were little we used to raid the kitchen late at night. I know where the cookies are!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Ok."

Hand in hand the two ran into the kitchen, stocked with fresh vegetables and fruits.

"I wonder if they're in the same place." Elsa said kneeling down and poking her head into the cupboard.

Through the window Hiccup could see the night sky, a sky he used to see out the window in his old room.

Elsa popped up again with a box of chocolate chip cookies. She opened it up and handed one to Hiccup.

Hiccup took a bite as Elsa realized what he was looking at. "Huh it is pretty isn't it?"

She pulled him into the darkness of the halls.

"How can you see?"

Hiccup had the cookies under one arm, the other in Elsa's hands.

"I can't." she admitted.

But Hiccup could. Soon, the halls were visible, becoming more so with each passing second. He could see that Elsa was feeling the walls as they moved. The walls and the frames of the doors became more and more visible to him till he could see the details of the wood. He could even see Elsa's hair, stuffed into a ponytail.

How was he seeing in almost pitch black darkness?

Before the question could be answered, they came up to the front door and opened it.

The blurry vision faded as he looked up at the light of the moon. It reflected onto the snow and the dozens of snowmen in the yard.

They sat down at the steps of the entrance.

Hiccup started to shiver as he reached for another cookie.

Without a word, Elsa removed her jacket and placed it on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup felt himself blush "You didn't have to-"

"Shut up." Elsa said with a warm smile.

She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

They watched the twinkling of the stars and the moon above them as the night had already slipped by them.

But Hiccup soon was able to see Elsa's eyes water. She was crying.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa didn't move. "I'm not going to lie to you Hiccup, I'm not ok." She said, her voice quivering. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright…"

The stars were bright above them, showing galaxies and planets in the distance. They made shapes like a spoon, or a giant man in the sky. The constellations were only obstructed by the darkness surrounding the light. The moon lit up the world at night, but darkness still remained.


	23. Chapter 23: Orange Jumpsuits

**I don't want this story to be one of those that just goes downhill. I would love your feedback and/or ideas. Have I taken it in a bad direction? Should the story just end? You tell me.**

One...

Two...

Three…

BAM

The walls of the prison cell exploded, the siren almost immediately starting up.

Dr. Rossa and her colleagues jumped out of the cell, they clipped the prison gate, it falling over in a door shape.

In their orange jumpsuits, they ran.

Fortunately, they had given another escape route to another group of criminals desperate to get out.

All the prison forces were on the other side of the prison arresting criminals stupid enough to believe them.

They ran and ran, with no concern for their fellow doctors and nurses. Those who fell, fell.


End file.
